


Acceleration of Events

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The last story of what was finished of this series. It deals with how events are not matching the prophecy given during the training camp.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Acceleration of Events

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was not published and has been given the date of the last time I edited the file.

Acceleration of Events

“You seem disturbed by that conversation you had with that woman Master,” he asked his teacher Tasha Baldour as they made their way back to their ship. He could sense his master’s agitation and it reminded him of how disturbed she had been in the days after their shared vision about the Kligsonite’s attack.

“I foresaw some of the events of my meeting with Imperial Knight Maral several months ago during the training camp.” His master sounded haunted and he still didn’t know all the details about what she’d experienced there. “However, when I had the vision I was sure that our conversation would be at least a year or more in the future not taking place after just a few months.” She closed her eyes then and took a deep breath. “I think the events I foresaw are accelerating in response to what I did there on Ruusan and it scares me that there might not be enough to time to stop the threat I sense out there.”

He had no idea what to say to her in response to that. “Is that why we are rushing back to Ossus to ask for Advice from the Master’s council?” He asked finally just to break the silence that was getting to him.

“No, I have a message for the Jedi council from Prince Corvin Varga that contains a formal request for Galactic Alliance involvement from a member of the royal family.” She said after a moment. “I can’t help but feel that we will arrive too late to do any good.” Even as she said the words he stumbled as a vision swam before his three eyes. “Kurt what is it what do you see?”

“I see a funeral it is huge I think it is connected to the Alliance leadership and a world burning.” He had no idea what world he was seeing burning only that it was a beautiful green world and everything burned. “I think you are right master things are happening faster now.” He wasn’t sure why he said that but he sensed it was right. His master has no response to that only quickened her pace.

They were just about to round the corner to where their ship was when his master stopped. “Security is outside our ship and I do not think it is coincidence,” She said and then handed him the packet the other woman handed her. “Take this and keep it hidden if I give you the signal to run do so and do not let anyone besides the masters on the council take that from you.” He nodded in response and slipped it into his robes.

“Hold it”, a man said as he stepped forward. “There has been a complaint that you are smuggling stolen goods in this ship.” He then seemed to blanch when he saw they were Jedi. “Appologies Master Jedi but we have to investigate this complaint.”

“I am sorry but I am on a vital mission for the Jedi Council and the Galactic Alliance this complaint is obviously a delaying tactic; I demand to know who has accused me of this?” His master said and he was amazed at how confident she looked. This station was technically neutral territory in between Imperial Space and the Alliance controlled region.

“That would be me,” A voice said and a handsome blond man stepped out dressed as an Imperial knight. “I am tracking a group of traitors and thieves and I know you met with one of them Padawan Baldour, oh I’m sorry, I mean Jedi Baldour.”

“I See you did not heed my warning Silas Quest and that you have made your bed with the Moffs to satisfy your lust for personal advancement.” His master said serenely. He saw the man start as his Maser smiled. “You are about to get bad news.” He didn’t get what she meant as the man’s comm unit beeped. “We will be leaving now come on Kurt we have business back in the Alliance.” 

He nodded and followed after her toward their ship. “Hold it,” Silas said before they got to the air lock. “Don’t just stand there you idiots arrest her she’s trying to leave without permission.” He seemed to be losing his cool. “Maral and that other traitor might have gotten away but I will have what she gave you one way or the other.” His hand was on his lightsaber then and a vision exploded in his head he realized that the other man would win the fight and kill his master.

“Very well,” His master said throwing him a small disk. “Now if you will excuse me Security Chief Talbor,” She said looking at the security chief he was staring at Silas in shock. “We have to go warn the Alliance about a high profile assassination threat and we wouldn’t want your employers to be liable for keeping us from dealing with it.”

“She isn’t going anywhere until I check this disk,” the Imperial knight said as he shoved it into a reader. He watched him frown at the text spread out on the screen. “I can’t read this?” He only recognized it because he’d seen his master reading it sometimes as the language of her people. She had handed him a book written in her native tongue.

“It is my people’s language Knight Maral knows that I can easily read it but others cannot.” He had to hand it to his master for her quick thinking since Firrerreo was not a language in most standard galactic translator packages. “Chief Talbor, have your superiors made their decision?” He noticed the chief had been talking on the com with someone the entire time they spoke. 

“They have, you are free to go though we will expect a formal explanation from the Jedi when this is all over.” He noticed the Imperial Knight was glaring at them but he didn’t make a move toward them. Once they were safely away from the dock his master slumped down in her chair looking tired.

“That still exhaust me using Shatter points to find my way out of a crisis.” She said and looked over at him sadly. “You saw how it would end if we hadn’t had the Security chief on our side?” He nodded. “I thought you did, I’m glad it didn’t come to a fight I couldn’t take him he’s too good too talented which makes his personal failings all the more tragic.” He still couldn’t see Shatter points though his master had attempted to teach him in the few weeks they’d been together. “Set course for Ossus, I do not think we have much time left.” He nodded and followed her instructions.

The End.


End file.
